


No, YOU Wake Up

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Sansa feels playful





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilsbastion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsbastion/gifts).



Sansa woke first, her eyes fluttering open, fighting against the bright beam of light that managed to get past a break in the blackout curtains. Sandor lay peacefully next to her, his usual snores soft as he grew closer to wakefulness.

Sansa stretched out like a puppy, and feeling just as playful, curled her fingers into loose fists and pawed at her husband's back with her knuckles. "Wake up," she whispered gently. "Time to wake up."

_"You_ wake up," he muttered, shifting deeper into the blankets. "Too fucking cold out... So much damned snow..."

Sansa giggled and continued to paw at his back, kissing his neck and ignoring his grumbles. "I know what will warm you up," she teased.

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked, interest seeping into his gravely voice. She knew exactly where his mind had gone.

"Snowball fight," she said in as seductive a tone as she could muster without breaking out into laughter.

Sandor turned enough to stare at her like she was crazy, then pulled the covers over his head as she erupted into the held back giggling.


End file.
